


1:07AM of Stars

by minjing_95



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Love, OC, Romance, Sweet, leetaeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, reader - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjing_95/pseuds/minjing_95
Summary: "1:07am;the night he showed me what love is."





	1:07AM of Stars

You were running frantically while the monster cackled behind you, chasing you since forever. You tried to run faster but it seemed like the harder you ran, the slower you moved. It was as if you were running aimlessly with an invisible chain around your legs, pulling and weighing you down. The features of the predator was masked for it was just a dark silhouette. You had no idea what it was but you knew it was after you. Its voice boomed behind, as if the deepness itself was strong enough to pull you into its dark shadows. You finally tripped over something and fell into a never ending pit.

 

"Ah!" you cried, eyes jolting open from the fall.

 

Lying there on your bed wide-eyed, heartbeat hammering loudly against your rib cage. Each second of the ticking hands of the alarm clock in sync with the slight pounding of your head. You were greeted with the silence of your own room, its moonlit walls giving off a faint soothing glow. Heaving a sigh of relief, you were utterly glad the chase was nothing but a nightmare. Shuffling out of your bed covers, you sat up trying to collect yourself from the dream earlier. You shivered a little when your feet touched the cool ground, reminding you of the comfort of your warm bed.

 

"Y/N?" 

 

Looking up from your feet dangling over the bed frame, you found Taeyong standing there with his head peeked over at the doorstep, concern clear in his voice.

 

"Had a nightmare?"

 

He was already walking towards your bed. You noticed his slightly disheveled hair and half opened eyes, feeling guilty for waking him up with your scream from next door. Nodding your head slightly, you mumbled an apologetic "Ah yes..."

 

 

"Sorry I woke you up. I'm fine," you lied, "Go back to sleep!"

 

Although you were breaking out in cold sweat, you thought it wasn't necessary to keep him awake from a silly nightmare. You hoped the smile you gave would reassure him to return to bed, but perhaps it wasn't convincing enough for he had decided it would be better if he stayed. He knew your reassurance was a facade as he was now squatting in front of your bed, eyes reading you instead.   

 

"Shhh," he replied softly, a hand reaching out to brush some damp strands of hair away from your face. "Its okay," he shushed, "It's okay I'm here."

 

_You never felt a hand so warm against your clammy ones before._

 

Taeyong stood up and offered to bring you a cup of water but you reached out to his wrist, holding him back in his steps. Maybe it was the nightmare that made you a little timid and clingy, or maybe it made you a little too bold, but all you wanted then was to be  _in his embrace._  You two locked eyes again and as if telepathic, he moved closer to envelope you into a tight warm hug.

 

Wrapping your arm around his waist, you closed your eyes and tried to shake away the image of the beast in your dream. You could never fathom why Taeyong loved using fabric softeners so much but the faint scent of it tonight was probably the most comforting one your nose had picked up. It not only reminded you of his clean identity, it also smelt like safety. It was as if his touch was magic for the jitteriness from the nightmare earlier was now gone.

 

"Your dream must've been so frightening you're breaking out in a cold sweat," he said. "Your top is damp, I'll get you a dry one."

 

"No its okay."

 

"Its not okay you don't want to catch a cold you just recovered."

 

Breaking away from the hug gently, Taeyong ran out of your room, only to return with a clean set of shirt and a glass of water as promised. You chuckled at the sight of him turning away to the opposite direction, glad that he didn't need you to tell him to look away whilst you to change into his top. There were many things you liked about Taeyong and one reason was his respect of your privacy.  

 

Slipping on his shirt, you stood up to examine how big it looked on you.

 

"How do I look?" you broke the silence, a cue for him to turn around to face you again.

 

Taeyong chuckled as his gaze landed on your thighs. You were so petite it became a shirt dress on you instead. 

 

"Cute, very cute."

 

You swear his laughter was the most adorable thing ever.

 

 

~~~

 

Even in the dimly lit room he was attractive. You loved how his shirt framed his broad pair of shoulders so perfectly, how they vibrate slightly whenever a chuckle escapes his lips and his cool walking mannerisms. You remember telling Taeyong once how you adore him wearing white because you thought he looked the best in his most comfortable outfit. You didn't voice out but you were aware he has been wearing that plain shirt like it was his favourite in the cupboard ever since. Tonight was no exceptions.

 

"Can you-"

 

"Shall I-"

 

Both of your giggles filled the room, amused at how you two spoke at the same time.

 

"Shall I accompany you to sleep tonight?"

 

"But I don't think I can fall asleep anytime soon," you said.

 

"We'll stay up awhile then," he smiled.

 

~~~

 

 

The both of you sat on the bed, shoulders slightly touching. If you had to choose between day and night, you would always choose the latter. There is always something mysterious about the moon, especially when its at its roundest like tonight.

 

"I have been wanting to ask, why do you like looking at the moon so much?" Taeyong spoke.

 

You told him because the moon would never tell your secrets to anyone.

 

"Its as if its always there listening to my woes, telling me its okay" you added. "I realize we are all so insignificant with our small problems when the universe is so vast and beautiful."

 

"Its scary but it feels like... home," you looked at him.

 

The moonlight streaming through your thin curtains seemed to illuminate his face into a soft, dreamy glow. That gaze was enough to send you palpitations.

 

"And do you know why I love looking at the moon too?" he added.

 

You swear his eyes held a whole galaxy in them, just like the space we always dream about; dark and mysterious.

 

"Why?"

 

_**"Because it feels as if I'm closer to you on the days we were apart."** _

 

You weren't sure why but that answer shot a pang through your heart; a mixture of every emotion churning on your insides. Maybe that was the reason why seeking the moon for solace was second nature to you. It wasn't just the serenity that calmed you down but it was also the unspeakable comfort you got from it when Taeyong wasn't around. 

 

Though physically apart, the round orb was none other than a bridge linking you both together through time and distance.

 

"I'm sorry I can't always be here for you, but-"

 

You didn't need him to finish the sentence to have you turning to hug him with tears in your eyes.

 

"Its okay I understand," your hands tightening its grip around his shoulders, "Thank you... Thank you for everything."

 

And just like that, the both of you ended up falling asleep on the same bed; dreaming about the stars, universe and fears you shared about earlier till dawn. 

 

With Taeyong around, you felt like you could conquer the world and your greatest nightmares. With Taeyong around, the night became a hundred times more beautiful to you. 

 

— ♡ —

**Author's Note:**

> (Original work published on https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1350232/1-07am-of-stars-fluff-oneshot-slightangst-taeyong-nct-ncttaeyong-taeyongxyou-nctu-taeyongxoc-nct127-taeyongxreader-nct127taeyong-nctutaeyong)


End file.
